Avalon
|image1 = |image3 = |full_name = Avalon|demonym = Avalonese|motto = "������ ������ ������ ������ ���� �������� ������"|towns = 29|capital_city = Dildo|established = June 13th, 2019|head_of_state = Riley_McDonut|prime_minister = ThatNerdNxtDoor|political_system = Democracy|economic_system = 30px Capitalism|official_language = |official_religion = Pissism|part_of = 30px North America|member_of = Canadian Union|n_list_page = 2|national_anthem = Crab Rave}} Description Avalon was founded by Riley_McDonut on June 13th, 2019. Avalon is a Federal Dictatorship and self-proclaimed Meme Nation on the island of Newfoundland, Prince Edward's Island, Nova Scotia, Labrador, New Brunswick, Anticosti Island, a small portion of Maine, a portion of Quebec and an overseas territories more southward, along with that Avalon has a colony in northwestern Africa called Spanish Sahara, and a Dominion called Slave in western Canada. Avalon, as of recording has 150~ citizens and 29 towns. Avalon's capital and largest town is Dildo, and the oldest town in the nation is pee_pee_island. Avalon primarily speaks English and Avalonese but many towns in the nation also speak French, Korean, Russian, German, Filipino, Polish, Vinnish, Danish and Hungarian. The official religion in Avalon is Pissism. History Short History (Summary) The territories under Avalon were originally under rule by the New Scotland colony of Nova Scotia (not the recent one) before the leader of Nova Scotia, Aceshooter11 put the nation on auction, hearing about this news and worried about losing one of their allies Quebec funded the nation of Newfoundland, with it's capital in the modern day city of Town, Newfoundland. Quebec wanted all the Nova Scotian territory to join Newfoundland before Nova Scotia could be bought out. Fearing Newfoundland would become a puppet state of Quebec, Riley_McDonut talked to the leader of Newfoundland and negotiated about the concept of declaring independence. After saving up the required amount of gold and having swayed the leader of Newfoundland into renaming their nation to Labrador, Riley created the Nation of Newfoundland. With it's capital in his town, Dildo. Riley got a good amount of towns to join and he started work on connecting them via ice roads when the leader of Labrador wanted the nation name Newfoundland back. Struggling to find a replacement name he referred to an old treaty between Dildo and pee_pee_island that split the possible territory both towns could expand into the Avalon peninsula in half, named the Treaty of Avalon. And renamed his nation to Avalon. More towns would later join Avalon like Arsefacey, VirginCove and Condom. And a few of Avalon towns have even landed themselves in youtube videos such as when Toycat visited pee_pee_island while touring EarthMC for his video on the server The Beginning (March 10, 2019 - April 7, 2019) Creation of Pee Pee Island On March 10th, 2019 Dabs_All_OvarYT joined the server and spawned in the ocean a few hundred blocks north of northwestern Australia. He found the server through the original trailer blowing up in views and wanted to see what everything was about. The meme Pee Pee Island was very popular during this time and he wanted to recreate it in EarthMC. He then traveled for 2 hours to reach Newfoundland, while, on his way, making a pit stop in South Africa. When he arrived there was a town in Pee Pee Islands true location so he settled farther south in a bunker that he quickly made. Bactria griefers would make their occasional stop by to steal gold from him, but it didn't matter since Dabs had saved up enough gold to create a town. Dabs then founded Pee Pee Island on April 7, 2019 on the southeast corner of the Avalon Peninsula. BT (Before Toycat) (April 7, 2019 - May 1, 2019) Creation of Dildo After the creation of pee_pee_island, many of Dabs_All_OvarYT's friends started joining the town. This included WeebyDeeby and MagmaWarrior. On April 17th, Nova Scotia (New Scotland at the time), invited Pee Pee Island to join them which they swiftly accepted. Two days later, the town north of the island fell into ruin, allowing Pee Pee Island to expand northward. Then that next day, KittyCompulsion joined the town. He was a very contributive member of the town and helped Dabs get the hang of towny. As a token of gratitude, Dabs allowed Kitty to build a monument for the town. This would become Pee Pee Island’s national monument; the pee pee. While this was all happening, on April 24th, Riley_McDonut would spawn in for the first time. He would first join the failing town of Greater London, only to leave it to join Quebec's capital, Bridgeton. Two days later, Riley would then leave Bridgeton after Aceshooter11 gave him gold to start his own town. He would create Dildo, the future capital of Avalon. Toycat's Influence Everything seemed to be looking up for the small towns of Pee Pee Island and Dildo, but on April 19th, there was news that the popular YouTuber named ibxtoycat, had joined the server and planned to record a video on EarthMC. This later turned out to be true as testing shortly after the rumors the command /player nottoycat (his alt) showed that he had joined that very day. Dabs later announced that Toycat had spawned in lower Lithuania, and while on his way to New_York, he gave a quick tour of pee_pee_island. This instinctively made all current pee_pee_island citizens worried about his rabid fanbase, which the players on the server called "Toyfags". Then on May 1st, 2019, ibxtoycat uploaded his EarthMC Video, and at around the 26:30 mark, Toycat would tour pee_pee_island, Magma’s house, the Pee Pee monument, and would catch a glimpse of pee_pee_island's official discord link. The video sent shock waves through the server and so began the next chapter in Avalon's history. AT (After Toycat) (May 1, 2019 - June 11, 2019) Fall of Nova Scotia On May 1st, pee_pee_island's Discord was flooded with messages from Toyfags who wanted to join the town, some not even wanting to join, just checking to see if the link worked, and leaving shortly after. This lasted for many weeks. Among one of the people who joined was MattyG2012. He joined on May 8th and would become a dedicated member from then and on. Along with him, he brought his brother ToboCoolman2000, which would become another vital player in Avalon history. But, even with all the new players and high demand, Pee Pee Island continued to develop smoothly. In fact, on May 15th, Matty realized the town of Nova Scotia (not the recent one), had fallen. He quickly traveled there and retrieved anything at value, which included 4 stacks of iron blocks. However, on May 29th, Matty reported that several blocks and valubles seemed to be missing. These included 2 stacks of diamonds, 2 stacks of iron blocks, 20 Gold, and enchantment table and it's bookshelves. It was later deduced that a mole in the town had stolen the valuables and gave them to an unknown nation. Pee Pee Island - Dildo Land Agreements Before this, on May 15th, Riley_McDonut and Dabs_All_OvarYT came up with a treaty to split the land of the Avalon Peninsula in two. One side Riley would be able to claim, and with the other Dabs could expand. With this treaty claim bordering was allowed, however, today it has become a problem for Pee Pee Island. This is since Pee Pee Island was given the landlocked side, so now it will become harder than ever to expand. Meanwhile, on May 20th, Dabs would pass the pure pp law, which prohibits the alteration of the island without his permission. After that, on May 25th, Matty would finish his first tower which is also his. It would be named Pee Pee Tower and would stand at 40 blocks tall. On May 30th, Riley would run for Prime Minister of the Celtic Union and ultimately get second. Then, on June 2nd, Dabs would implement an automatic tax that accidentally kicked anyone who didn't have the desired amount. This resulted in everyone being kicked including MagmaWarrior, KittyCompulsion, MattyG2012, and ToboCoolMan2000. Matty and Tobo would rejoin, but the population was brought down to three. Finally, On June 10th, MattyG2012 would finish the next tower in Pee Pee Island. It would be called Tobo Tower and stand "at an unplanned 69 blocks tall". Creation of Avalon (June 11, 2019 - June 20, 2019) A New Nation Begins In Newfoundland On June 11th, leader of Nova Scotia (not the recent one); Aceshooter11 would place the nation on auction in his discord server, and would be scammed by Somerset. Many towns in current day Avalon were once part of Nova Scotia so with no other options they left the nation out of fear. Sensing a power-vacuum and not wanting to lose entirely one of their close ally nations, Quebec funds the nation of Newfoundland and establishes it on June 11th, and places its capital, Harbour, in the northwestern part of the island of Newfoundland. Many of these yet-to-be-Avalon towns instinctively join and all is well for a small while. Shortly after, Riley_McDonut; leader of Dildo gains suspicions about Quebec’s intent in funding Newfoundland and what influence they would have for all the towns. Riley was also frustrated with the leader of Newfoundland on his lack of compliance with moving the capital to Dildo. So Riley uses all the gold he has, along with other gold he had collected from individuals to try and create a nation. But there was one thing missing, a name. He didn’t have many ideas for a nation name and polls in Pee Pee Island’s discord did little, so instead, he negotiated with the today-unknown leader of Newfoundland, placed in his position by Quebec. Riley managed by some means to sway the leader of Newfoundland into renaming their nation to Labrador since their new capital, Town, was moved onto mainland Canada in the Labrador area. Riley then created the Nation of Newfoundland on June 13th. Many towns would eventually join including Pee Pee Island. The future was looking bright for Newfoundland up until the leader of Labrador asked for his nation name back. Riley struggled to find a name seeing he had used Labrador's previously. He would ultimately be stuck with names like Atlantic or even Labrador again, however, MattyG2012 would remind Riley of the old Treaty of Avalon. Riley was doubtful at first but began to like the name. So, On June 20th, Old Newfoundland would be renamed Avalon from thereon. This allowed Labrador to rename to Newfoundland and would kickstart the Avalonese identity within Avalon citizens. Expansion and Set Backs (June 19, 2019 - September 1, 2019) Avalon Begins to Rise To begin, MattyG2012, finished his third tower with the help of ToboCoolMan2000 and ThatNerdNxtDoor. He would name the CQ Center and it would stand 73 blocks tall. Next, the largest town on the island, Town of Salem, fell on June 26th. MattyG2012 was the first to arrive there. He quickly raided it and returned home. ThatNerdNxtDoor, a resident of Pee Pee Island took it upon himself to establish a new town where Salem once stood named Arsefacey (later renamed to Arzvondayle), which joined Avalon as soon as created. As everyday past, Avalon became more recognized throughout the server. It became a local power in eastern Canada, and would continue to grow. It is in this time that the initial hype from ibxtoycat’s video began to slow down, and players began to join Avalon less often. This combined with not very many towns in the nation selling plots would begin a two-month long player drought. In Pee- Pee Island, so many building plans were being made at once that it became hard to do more than one at a time, and infrastructure slowed down. Some of these plans included The Avalon Spade, The Bank of Avalon SuperCenter, The Niger Tower, Avazon HQ, land clearing, and map-arts. Creation of Pissism It is also around this time that the citizens of Avalon become enlightened due to all this negativity, and start to come to the realization that possibly a figure of higher being had assisted them in making the nation, examples came from Bactria griefers not going near Avalon no more soon after the town was established or the success in many conflicts. Many upper Avalon players connected the creation of the Pee Pee monument and Dildo’s dildo monument to why they weren’t being attacked, they connected these anomalies to the Ball god of Pee Pee Island, or just the Ball god. And they established and adopted the religion of Pissism throughout the nation, and it soon became the official religion of Avalon. The Ball God would grant his protection if the followers of Pissism would place structures known as “Pee Pee(s)” where ever they went. And so Pee Pees became scattered all across the map when Pissists explored, from all the way in Juneau in Alaska to Svalbard in the arctic sea, and even to Papua New Guinea in the pacific. Greenland Crisis Along with that, many crises began to occur in Avalon. The most famous being the Greenland Crisis, which occured on July 5th. MattyG2012 was peacefully exploring Arsefacey when he fell and died. A french user named Baptiste1006 stole his loot that had dropped, and /t spawn’d back to his town in northern Greenland. MattyG2012 was angered, but he had an idea. He was to run up the slippery slopes of the Greenland tundra to Baptiste’s town until he got his stuff back. With him, he brought ToboCoolman2000 and ThatNerdNxtDoor. They teleported to a capital on Greenland and began the hike northernward. They travelled many thousands of blocks before reaching Baptiste’s town; LE2CASSETOUTCITY. Baptiste was there. The Kavali Crisis There was a stalemate for 2 hours as Baptiste relentlessly hid in claims, until Baptiste’s friend; Styfons came online and agreed to return MattyG2012’s items. They had succeeded. They /t spawn’d back to pee_pee_island to celebrate. It was later discovered this crisis may have been the reason Baptiste’s town wasn’t assimilated into the nation of Godthab. Another crisis happened a month later on August 16th, the Kavali Crisis; a user by the name of The_BlueDino uses a fishing rod on MattyG2012 while he was working on building plans again and kills him. MattyG2012 respawns and with help from ToboCoolman2000 and BicycleMan1 tracks the_BlueDino to his plot in Kavali, Mughal_Empire. A standoff occurs for half an hour until Dino enables pvp on his plot, he kills BicycleMan1 and Tobo logs losing all his stuff, MattyG2012 survives until Dino disables pvp, ending the conflict. This was seen as a failure because they had not received Matt’s belongings back, and the deaths of Tobo and Bicycle were unexpected. Raids, Crises, and Prosperity (September 1, 2019 - October 9, 2019) Avalon Joins The Canadian Union With a surprising, sudden influx of new players wanting to be part of towns in the server, many Avalon towns flourish. Many new towns join Avalon as well, such as Charlottetown and Hackeburgen, adding to Avalon’s land. Avalon also joined the new, rebooted Canadian Union when it was first established and is one of the founding members. Riley_McDonut ran for Prime Minister of the Canadian Union and won, although he was regarded as a warhawk later down the line, his first act as prime minister was to legalize weed all across the union. As it was already legal in Avalon the transition was easy. Riley inherited the Canadian union's ongoing war against the Regional Powers, a prime nation in that alliance was Norway. The Norway Rock Days later, Norway would lavacast a structure going across the dirt path from Dildo to Arsefacey. Along with the structure came a sign message inscribed "Fight Kalmar Union", which was Norway's main rival and enemy nation. the sign was destroyed once Avalon found it and the structure was re-purposed into a National Monument called Norway Rock. A hole under the rock was made so that travelers could get past it easily. Before this, peace negotiations with Norway were being done, but after Norway rock Riley pulled the Canadian Union back into the war. Newfoundland Falling Apart On September 2nd, Town, capitol of rival nation Newfoundland, falls due to inactive leaders. Avalon had prepared for this. Days previously they had disabled their nation spawn to get a head start at looting the town. And even though previous predictions about when Town would fall turned out to be several hours off, Avalon did manage to get in and loot the town. The Capital Of Newfoundland was automatically moved to Midnight_City by the towny system and plans are already in place when time comes for Newfoundland as a nation to fall. about 15 days away from Midnight_City falling, the leader of Midnight_City, C_D_H_JS came online, resetting the clock. once he came on, Avalon found his discord and plans are being made to admit Newfoundland as a semi-independent Duchy into Avalon. But with many new faces also comes enemies. The Start of The Cape Briton Conflict On September 30th, a new town named Epsilon was founded on the north end of the island of Cape Briton, which was in Avalon's territorial claims. At first, talks were made between Avalon and the leader of the town, all of which either ended up being replied with silence. At last the town wanted to stay independent, without any nation. this was annoying especially to Albi, an Avalon south in Cape Briton south of Epsilon, who planned to use the castle Epsilon had claimed as a base. later, Epsilon reported that General_albi had stolen Epsilon's things while their chest room wasn't claimed. Albi denied these claims and tensions rose. Leader of Albi, General_albi wanted war against Epsilon, to appease these requests, a war poll was put up in the Avalon discord. Eventually, Epsilon went to Albi's town saying they wanted to trade. General_albi came outside of claims, and Epsilon killed him. They later also used lavacasts to grief Albi's town through claims. The Cape Briton War The war poll was closed as having Epsilon killing Albi instantly became warworthy and Avalon sent a lengthy 19-page war declaration to Epsilon, Titled ”Epsilon is Stink”. Avalon gave Epsilon 3 options, disestablish their town and move outside of Avalon, Join Avalon and slowly be forgiven for their crimes, or fight. Avalon accused Epsilon of murder, grief, and overriding Avalon's borders. there had been no response from Epsilon for another 24 hours and an attack was carried out. Dabs_All_OvarYT, ThatNerdNxtDoor, and Riley_McDonut made the first offensive. Avalon used invisibility potions and ambushed a member of Epsilon outside of claims, although he was able to get away and get back to Epsilon. Nerd had to go eat dinner and left early however, and Avalon was at a disadvantage. Riley tried to climb up the castle but was killed and his godarmor stolen, after respawning, Riley found a way to get inside the castle and spent most of the battle fooling around, Epsilon then used lava buckets on Riley. Although he was able to escape them he had not brought fire resistance potions and sent Dabs back to Dildo to get them. Dabs threw one at Riley through an opening in the gate. General_Albi had logged on and joined the battle, he only had iron armor though. Dabs was attacked with a lava bucket while throwing another fire resistance potion over to Riley and had to retreat quickly to water, on his way He accidentally killed Albi since he was wearing iron armor. Dabs later gave Albi his stuff back and left the battle to go eat. ThatNerdNxtDoor also tried to get inside but Epsilon was getting smarter and enforced their walls so he couldn’t. After most of the players logged off to eat dinner, only a few were left and retreated. In the Avalon discord, xspifflesx, a regular in the discord and leader of Michigan, talked to Dabs and Nerd about their efforts, and said that it might have looked fishy since when Epsilon had their stuff stolen General_albi was right there. Dabs and Nerd listened and decided that the best way to settle this was through peace. xspifflesx was willing to help and came to Epsilon to act as a mediator. Xspifflesx linked the EarthMC discord to Epsilon and they, along with himself, Dabs and Nerd. Joined the voice chat channel. They discussed about peace, and the resolution was not clear but a few things were laid out. Results of The War The war was over, no more battles. And it was also worked out that the situation was indeed a big misunderstanding exaggerated into a conflict. Epsilon wanted to claim the entirely of Cape Briton, and since the nearby nation of Nova Scotia was to fall soon under inactive town mayors, it was agreed that Albi could expand westward while Epsilon stayed independent from Avalon and got the north island, although General_Albi was not entirely pleased about this resolve, and some are skeptical about General_Albi still. Copies of ”Epsilon is Stink” were made for historical reference. There is also the possibility of Epsilon moving to Michigan to help xspifflesx with Detroit, but it is unlikely. the battle was seen as a lost, and the conflict a mistake, but the peace that came afterwards was the greatest gift of all. Epsilon would continue to bother Albi's town as they wanted to whole cape but Albi stood strong against it. Arsefacey Renames Itself Although unrelated to the conflict, Arsefacey would change it's name to Arzvondayle by the turn of the month, using Arsefacey as a second, more local name and work would begin on the Arz River, an artificial waterway cutting through the island of Newfoundland, connecting the north and south seas. The Norway Conflict On the 3rd of October, rumors began going around that Norway, along with the regional powers would attack the Canadian Union in a full-scale invasion using tnt cannons among traditional PVP. Bridgeton, in particular, wasn't protected well since explosions were enabled in every plot, and town leaders there had to go over each plot and turn explosions off. The next day, on October 4th, 10 pm EST, Norway and its allies would attack. Many infamous players would join such as skater, leader of niger and _alexandre, leader of Norway. They originally teleported to Midnight_City in Newfoundland planning to attack Avalon, but then changed plans and instead teleported to Iroquois long-dead and afk capital and made the long run to Ungava instead. Once they arrived, they screamed things in chat and alex challenged the leader of Quebec, Scorpionzzx to a 1v1. Scorpion lost but said it was a fair game. Ungava continued to claim hide and one madlad; Ducky4408 ran outside of claims and straight into the regional powers' lines. He memed around for a solid minute before finally being put to sleep by the regional powers. after seeing they wouldn't do much after that, the regional powers tested the waters and teleported to Dildo in Avalon, before all teleporting to Avalon. Scorpion, Ducky and a few players would also teleport to watch. Scorpion begged Riley to turn pvp on in Dildo so he could fight the regional powers, but Riley refused. Dabs_All_OvarYT put on a spawn trap so no more regional powers forces could teleport but went wrong when he forgot that water gets rid of carpets, which were on the ground at the time. As the regional powers kept trying to bait Avalon citizens outside of claims, Riley and Dabs took the opportunity to bait Norway themselves, but in a different way. Riley striped his inventory and he and Dabs both went outside of claims in pee_pee_island, and dabs killed riley with his sword. the following message was broadcasted in chat, "Norway more like Norgay." Battle of Turtle Island This baited norway and they started running towards them. Riley respawned and headed for turtle island, an area in Dildo where the chunk borders are not very clear, only with a narrow claimed area between the island and the mainland. Scorpion and the regional powers started duking it out. this would be known as the Battle of Turtle Island. besides the death message from before, the only losses in this battle were 32 brown carpets. Ra2or Ends The Conflict Soon after, the Canadian Union had its second elections, as Riley couldn't run again he urged MattyG2012 to run. In the end, Ra2or; a town owner from Somerset, won the ballet and became the new prime minister. He advocated better peace and prosperity in the union, along with drawing out from the war with Norway. Norway demanded a petty fine be paid, and the people of the Canadian Union voted, peace was more important than cash. Without a distracting conflict, the Canadian Union hopes to focus on more local efforts such as construction and expansion for all nations in the Canadian union. Present (October 9, 2019 - today) Inactivity Among Towns About a week later, Albi would rename their town name to Charles, and MagmaWarrioR36, after not being online since March, and now known as Maqma_, joins back saying how he’s gonna be more active, he hasn’t been on since. Multiple bot attacks on the server would limit the ability for Avalonese citizens to get online and play, and a few would get afk kicked automatically from towns. Fusion Between USA and Avalon The following week sees the Brief Conflict With USA; On October 20th ex-mayor of Nova Scotia Aceshooter11 and unofficial “daddy“ of Avalon says in Avalon discord voice chat that he’s going to start playing EarthMC again and make the United States, a day later he logs on and creates the town of DC, and subsequently the nation of USA. Avalon was originally OK with it as it meant another ally but soon after the town of Stoner would be established near the ruins of Riverrun/New Glasgow. Stoner needing a nation in order to expand, accepted an invite from USA. Avalon saw this as an encrouch of their borders but were glad it wasn’t a different power such as Virginia. However, 2 days later on October 22, the town of Kingsten is established also in the area and similarly accepts a nation invite from USA. Avalon started to get worried about their border kept getting infringed upon. A week later, a player wanting to establish a town around new Brunswick got raided of his gold, and asked Riley for help. Riley gave him the gold but he had to log off and consume matter, he established the town while Riley was offline. everything seemed ok until ace sent an image to Avalon discord with the caption “snooze u loose” with an image of the players town in USA hands. Avalon had had enough, Riley had supported that town and Ace had essentially taken it. Riley spoke to ace in voice chat and ace agreed to return all of the aforementioned towns as long as Avalon withdrew its friendly relations with virginia, an enemy of the USA. so far only 1 has been returned as the others leaders haven’t been online. DocW Interferes With The Avalonese On October 24th, on this day the infamous server mod DocW would change the capital City of Avalon; Dildo's name to "SeeAMod". Riley spoke with DocW about this and after pointing out that Dildo was a real town in the area DocW changed the name back to Dildo. Many Avalonese citizens were angered at this and respect for DocW grew even slimmer in the nation. along with that this soon after became one of the top reasons to demote DocW, and avalon was in full support, spamming the EarthMC subreddit with memes about it. Newfoundland Falls Into Ruins On November the 1st General_Albi had the idea of creating a commercial plane for emc and after 6 tests the plane worked. on November 4th, BP_Oil; the second-to-last town in Newfoundland fell, Avalon quickly raided it and took the valuables. The times were a' changing as Newfoundland's age-old history would soon end. Later on in the week, on the 11th of November, Midnight_City; the capital of Newfoundland, fell. sadly, Avalon miscalculated and was unable to raid much but what was raided was pretty epic. The Fall of Newfoundland marked a change in Avalon's history, now the entire island of Newfoundland was theirs. on November 12th Dildo passed Pee Pee Island as the most populous town in Avalon, which was a first for the nation. Creation of Faux News On November 13th the establishment of the News Source Faux News happened, headed by Dabs_All_OvarYT. it's determined to provide “the most reliable news!” (unrelated) General_Albi renamed his town to Republic City soon after. Avalon Goes on /n list 1 On November 22nd, due to the amount of towns recruiting residents in Avalon, Avalon steadily rose up the n list charts, slowly, from 4 to 3, then 2, then 1! avalon had reached n list 1, many Avalonese citizens celebrated by going to the bathroom immediately, although the next day they got dumped to the very top of n list 2, they followed up by getting a good hold in n list 1 back again, becoming the 6th most populated nation in the server. The Dildonic Protests On November 28th, the Dildonic Protests occur, Riley_McDonut removes the famous Dildo’s Dildo from its significant position without a vote from parliament, and even though stating he was merely moving it to make room for a museum of Avalon, many citizens were upset and protested. Propaganda was spread through every crack and crevice of the human body. A monument was created to honor it in Spanish Sahara, Pee Pee Island even threatened to mark the border between the two towns with multiple Dildos if it was moved. Eventually, the following day Riley caved in and compromised that he will put the Dildo back but use it as an entrance to the museum, ending the protests. Avalon Almost becomes a US State The following day, a vote was put for parliament to join the United States Alliance, or the US the vote was highly controversial as Avalon was already part of the Canadian Union, although the US said if Avalon joined they would be allowed to stay in the CU many of CU leaders accused Riley_McDonut of feeding Canada to the US, who claimed neutrality but had war claimed against them by several nations, as he was running for re-election in the CU. The vote passed 9-5 in Avalon and 9-2 in USA discord, and Avalon was accepted into the US as the 17th state of Avalon. Most of the reason to why there was challenge to Avalon joining in the USA discord was because a few people thought Avalon was too big and a could change the demographics too much, from Avalon's vote most of the reluctance came from wanting to stay out of conflicts, and although the USA has not declared war it is under fire from multiple nations. Later, it was unveiled by the USA that Avalon must leave the CU in order to become a state. After a landslide vote by the avalonese parliament, Avalon stays with the CU and refuses to join USA. Spanish Sahara Becomes an Avalonese Colony On December 3rd, Spanish Sahara was admitted into Avalon as a colony officially. This was confirmed by the nation leader, Megablocklyng who used to own a town in Avalon. This raised Avalon's town count by 2 and its population by 18. many citizens rejoiced and Spanish Saharan citizens were granted Avalon citizenship. A few days later, it was announced by ThatNerdNxtDoor that the long-awaited Arz Canal had been finished, it lay a golden beam of water between the island of Newfoundland and connected the north to the south through soft waters and swift rapids. Mainese Conflict Another incident that occurred was a confrontation with Maine, this would become known as the Mainese Conflict on December 3rd. Micbuilder12345(Leader of Maine) chased DDime and LoganCreeper50 to DDime's town Winslow. After both were safely in claims DDime asked for aid in the Avalon discord, Riley_McDonut, Dabs_All_OvarYT, and Flame51 all showed up, although Dabs was only there to throw fire resistance potions on people, and Riley came mostly to meme as always. Various spectators were also there, Bidav of Boston, New_England, said he was there to watch and kept to himself. One other guy from Domingo, who originally sided with Mic, but left after stating that Avalon was claimhiding. Afterwards, for the memes, DDime decided to enable PvP, the skirmish, known as the Skirmish of Winslow was quickly over once all the attackers left, no casualties on either side and the rest of the day was spent with Flame51 notching arrows at people but never firing to scare them, and Dabs almost died accidentally attacking Riley with a poison potion he thought was a strength potion because he is stupid and Riley went sicko mode on Dabs, he then fled from Riley to Redlands before needing to get off. In reality, the reason this battle had occurred is that Micbuilder claimed DDime had scammed him out of a 40G godset, DDime denied this ever happening, so, Mic pulled up to his town. After the battle, it appeared everything would go back to normal, but the next day one of DDime's precious Llamas, Abraham, had been stolen. The 5th llama ever in terra nova, they never naturally spawn. This was very upsetting news to DDime and Logan, faithful llamaists, and they immediately pinged Riley about the issue. Dabs reported that he had seen Bidav teleport to Gary, the capitol of Maine, and go swiftly across the Gaspe to DDime's town. However, Dabs had asked Bidav if Micbuilder still held hard feelings against them prior to being pinged and Bidav said he didn't know. looking back, Dabs thought Bidav had lied to him. Logan travelled to Gary and heard llama noises by the Boston Embassy, this was proof that Bidav had stolen the llama, Abraham. Riley immediately dropped in a voice chat with the U.S and talked to them about this, every member of the voice chat, even Micbuilder said that Bidav never stole it, although suspicions still remain. Coincidentally, after the voice chat call, Abraham was apparently moved under the embassy by micbuilder, as he had heard the call. All of Avalon was upset by this, Micbuilder even threatened he was going to kill the llama. This story ends with a happy ending though, as Abraham was moved to Boston at some point and Aceshooter presented a deal to DDime and Logan to regain the llama, for Abraham's return Aceshooter requested a cream-colored llama, DDime and Logan knowing this was their best chance at getting their llama back accepted the deal and both sides fulfilled their end of it. Scotianese Independence From Avalon Previously a week earlier, Avalonese town owner NickPot36 (Nick) had announced he was saving up gold for a nation for an unspecified reason, people within the Canadian Union, desperate to conquer the Yukon before Cascadia, although Nick was hesitant to move. Avalon was worried about dealing with a rival nation much like the inactive Newfoundland from months earlier, in response Riley_McDonut proposed the 'Bill of Please don't fracture Avalon,' which stated that no towns can leave Avalon without a referendum of the leaving population and a +70% vote to leave, the bill was pretty fair with most Avalonese and passed, however Nick felt this was directed at him and conspired with another Avalonese town owner NotTheRealNogle (Nogle) about combining gold to get the nation faster, Nogle had been having dreams about owning a nation, but was happy with how his town was going, although he took the offer and they combined the gold, Nogle contributed 300g, Nick 700g, and the remaining amount from donations. Nick said he would allow Nogle's town to be the capital, perhaps foreshadowing something. On December 7th the nation of Nova Scotia was established with its capital in St. Lawrence, Nogle's town. Avalon citizens were outraged by this, Nick was asked why he did it and he said in quote "Clout" although this would later prove to be untrue. Riley announced that the creation of the nation was against the 'Bill of Please don't fracture Avalon,' various Avalonese parliament members wanted to get rid of Nova Scotia by setting up a ticket to report St. Lawrence for claim blocking as they were within 8 blocks of Avalon's capital and even less to surrounding towns and for the nation not being made on geographic Nova Scotia, but Dabs_All_OvarYT made them refrain. He claimed that "as there was no war plugin, there is no way to get Nova Scotia out of Avalonese land, so at the moment making them angry would be pretty stinky seeing they can claimblock us" so instead Dabs tried to improve relations with the Nova Scotians (Scotianese), and to keep Avalon aggression to a low. Although, this didn't stop rebellious Avalonese to attack Scotianese citizens. 2 days after the nation was established, NickPot36 got banned from the server for reportedly being an alt of No_Jewtsu, the creator of California. He claims that it is his fault he got banned and that being in Avalon was a fun experience but, even more Avalonese now see this as a Californian-funded coup and claimed that Nova Scotia was an illegal nation because it was funded by a banned player. Even still, the only person of outside involvement was banned, and through this relations could improve. Dabs_All_OvarYT proposed a bill that would mark a few changes in Nova Scotia, including free trade and free travel between the two nations and that Nova Scotia would join the Canadian Union, as an ally of Avalon now they were allowed to stay. Nick then clarifies that the nation of Nova Scotia was not a Californian-funded coup. He explains that it wasn't funded by California at all and that California even declined Nova Scotia's alliance request. It was Nick's original idea from when he started playing, but he abandoned the idea shortly after and decided to make a community of his own. All relations have been repaired. On 12/22/2019, the nation would be sold by NotTheRealNogle to TsuSauce. TsuSauce renamed St. Lawrence to Marystown, Nova Scotia to Acadia (Acadians), while also reforming the government to a Monarchy. 4 days later, TsuSauce was revealed to be another alternate account of No_Jewtsu. TsuSauce gets banned and Acadia, also known as Nova Scotia, waits for disbandment. The nation now waits for No_Jewtsu to get unbanned, but we may never know when that will happen. Eagle Interferes With The Avalonese on December 14th, 2019. infamous server mod (now admin) ClockedEagle changes the name of both Dildo and pee_pee_island to variations of "SeeAMod". the Avalonese were outraged as previously DocW himself approved the name of Dildo. Many took to post propaganda on the subreddit, which the general public was not content with Eagle as many recall he abused admin powers during the madagascar-chinese war to the point where a town was even made to mock this. During this time, Dildo would have several name changes. Riley originially renamed dildo to Greater_London before Conman came to Dildo and told him to stop. Riley and Dabs then played nameball as Riley renamed Dildo to pee_pee_island and Dabs renamed pee_pee_island to dildo, but they stopped 15 minutes in. Riley named dildo to DillDough before logging off and Dabs renamed his to pee_bee_island. The protesting seemed to pay off though, as within a week the code stopping Dabs_All_OvarYT from renaming his town back to it's very proper name went away without notice. and Dabs renamed his town back to pee_pee_island. and a few days after that the same happened to Dildo. it appeared ClockedEagle, not wanting unwanted attension shadowunbanned the names without notice from any ticket or announcement. the Avalonese kept quiet about it, but were glad and peed instantly to celebrate. The Cascadian Cold War On December 12, Avalon along with the rest of the Canadian Union enters into a cold war with cascadia over the northwest Canadian lands that include the in-real-life provinces of Yukon, northwest territories, and small pieces of in-real-life Nunavut, British Columbia, Alberta and Saskatchewan, rich in minerals and land, it would be fought over through proxy wars with various nations. As a response to Cascadia planting the nation of Central Canada at the southern border of Ruperts Land, an CU member. the Canadian Union starts announcing they will fund nations in western Canada. Enter JBGoose, an Avalonese citizen that previously spent time building slums and faves outside the tri-borders of pee_pee_island, Dildo, and Arzondayle/Arsefacey as he couldn't afford a plot in either of the previously states cities. Avalon had previously attempted to convince NickPot36 to make a nation in Yukon, he denied it knowing his fate. The Creation of a New Colony Growing bored of his poorness, JBGoose joined Avalon discord and asked if he could make a town, in response Riley eagerly asked if he wanted to make a town, and eventually a nation in western Canada if he could fund it. JBGoose accepted the offer and made the town of Slavington on the old ruins of Canada (not to be confused with Upper_Canada, which renamed to Canada after the fall of Canada)'s old capital at the southern side of the Great Slave Lake. in total, 550 gold was donated by Avalon to JBGoose's nation, other funds from the CU filled the rest. in time, he would be ready. He also had a swarm of school friends who could also make towns in his future nation, and they did so eagerly. On December 20th, 2019. JBGoose created the nation of Slave and invited all his friends towns to the nation. He personally recalls the events leading up to this moment as "the sexiest of days", ''based on messages he sent afterwards. In Addition, he agreed for Slave to join the CU. and along with that, he also agreed for Slave to become a dominion of Avalon, as he was a true Avalonese pissist settler through-and-through. this basically granted Slave its own sovereignty, however very similar to Canada's relation to Great Britain in-real-life; the heir apparent to the Avalon throne has complete veto powers in Slavese Parliament, although the nation is much too new at the moment to determine if this was a stinky idea or not. Rexit and the Fate of Slave Notable People Riley_McDonut - God-Fuhrer-Leader of Avalon, Mayor of Dildo, founder of Avalon, a prophet to Pissism. Very Epic Dabs_All_OvarYT - The Current Mayor of pee_pee_island, founder of Faux News and also a prophet to Pissim. MattyG2012 - Councilor of pee_pee_island. Constructed and designed many monuments including, Pee Pee Tower, Tobo Tower, Bank of Avalon SuperCenter, etc. ThatNerdNextDoor - Mayor of Arzvondayle (Arsefacey), former resident of pee_pee_island ToboCoolman2000 - gamer friend of MattyG2012 and Councilor of pee_pee_island. helps with roadwork and various buildings Gery0002 (aka Stickman233) - Former member of Parliament. Unofficial leader of the "People's Party of Avalon Party", (PPAP). Left EarthMC in December. General_Albi - main french speaker of Avalon and leader of Republic City, helps with communication with french towns in the nation. also creator of the Canadian Aerodynaimcs Company and Cathay Atlantic 1st Avalonese Airline and created the 1st Commercial plane in Avalon Megablocklyng - Minister of Religious affairs, current Poop. spouse of Riley_McDonut, leader of Avalon Colony Spanish_Sahara and Queen of Spain. 'Towns' Towns part of Avalon Colonies/Dominions but not mainland avalon '''Towns of Avalon' (not all towns are listed) pee_pee_Island The oldest town in Avalon, has the most skyscrapers in the Nation and the Mayor, Dabs_All_OvarYT is as Popular as Riley_McDonut. Dildo The nation's capital, which has the largest population that just surpassed PP Island's, the mayor is Riley_McDonut, the town has Avazon Tower, Amazon but for Avalon, which sells multiple goods and services such as gucci merch, McDonald’s burgers and more Arsefacey/Arzvondayle built on the ruins of the first town established on the island of Newfoundland, arsefacey hosts the Faux News headquarters, along with the charming Arz Canal, which cuts through the island Republic City Republic City is the Largest French Speaking City in Avalon, It is located in Central Avalon and if you want to check it out go the wiki page of Republic City (Very interesting). Skyscrapers and Towers people in Avalon really love towers, i mean, they really ''love towers. perhaps too much, p e r h a p s. they love them so much we added a part in the wiki for towers and Skyscrapers. '''Tourism' Avalon may be a small nation, but what it lacks in size it makes up through the beautiful architecture Avalon has to offer, such as Dildo's Dildo National Monument Pee Pee Island National Monument, the pee pee Bank of Avalon SuperCenter (Under Construction) Arzvondayle Artpiece Arzvondayle Courtroom Pee Pee Tower Pee Pee Lighthouse T pose Steve Norway Rock Arz Canal House of the PP Ballosseum (Under Construction) The PeePee of RedLands The Torch of Freedom The Francisque Temple of Republic City Category:Nations Category:North America